Teiji Gomu
'Approval:' 7/19/17 8 feats (2 banked) bori v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Teiji has dark brown hair and eyes. He wears a blue half robe with a red trim. Under his half robe he wears a black shirt with a hood attached and pants. He also wears arm gaurds and shin guards made out of a specialized rubber substance that are brown in color. He has shoulder protectors that are made out of the same substance, these protectors are shaped like a heart to symbolize that he is a medic. However, they are also brown as to make it more difficult for enemies to discern he is a medic from the rest of his teammates until his medical abilities are seen. Teiji's weapon of choice is his Bo staff, which is also made of the same rubber substance as his armor. Teiji tends to wear his hood during missions but takes it off when he is hanging out around the village or with friends. He always wears his forehead protector around his right arm. When he is not on a mission he is known as a somewhat fun-loving, care-free person who always looks for a good time. When he is on a mission however, or in the presence of authority, he takes things very seriously and uses his sharp mind to analyze his situations thoroughly. He uses his techniques with precision and considers himself a surgeon on the battlefield. Anytime he makes a mistake, he is hard on himself and tries to make sure he never makes the same mistake twice. 'Stats' (Total:77) ' '''Strength: 14 ' 'Speed: 20 ' 'Chakra Levels: 10 ' 'Chakra Control: 9 ' 'Endurance: 10 ' '''CP: 70 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Lava Release ' '''Genin 2: Medical Ninjutsu ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 9 Banked feats: 3 Lava Release # Lava Release: Fiery Rock Bullet - The user expels lava from their mouth or weapon, which quickly solidifies into a single big boulder of molten rock and is fired with tremendous force towards a target. 10CP # Lava Release: Rubber Chains - The user creates two rubber chains that shoot out from the users hands or weapon. These chains can be used for attacking a target by piercing them or being used as whips, if they remain after one round then 5CP must be spent to keep them out each round, these chains are not used to bind. The chains can also be used for maneuvering if needed i.e. being shot into the ground so the user can pull himself down from the air. 5CP upkeep # Lava Release: Rubber Wall - The user creates an enormous torrent of lava from the ground directly in front of them, which then forms into a wall possessing immense durability due to its rubber consistency, this wall follows normal barrier mechanics. It allows the material to deform when attacked, meaning it can both absorb and dissipate the force behind a blow rather than just simply obstruct it. This technique can also be used to provide reinforcement to a pre-existing barrier. 10CP upkeep Medical Ninjutsu ''' # '''Mystical Palm Technique - This medical ninjutsu allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or afflicted body part. This allows the user to heal a patient without the need for medical equipment or surgery, making it very useful on the battlefield. It can be used to treat both external and internal injuries. The technique requires absolute concentration requiring the entire round, and not allowing the user to move rapidly. heals 2x amount put into it. Other Feats # Stat Feats '''- 2 Stat Feats - 6SP each '''Equipment * (4EP) Rubber Bo Staff (Chakra Channeling) * (1EP) Kunai * (3EP) Chakra Pill * (2EP) Basic Med Kit Ryo * Ryo earned: 25,500''' * Ryo left: 25,500 '''Completed Missions Quest points * Total: 48 * Banked: 0 * Reset Day: Wednesday 'S-Rank: 0 '''A-Rank: 0 'B-Rank: 0 'C-Rank: 2 * 6/29/17 - Bridges and Bandits - 4QP * 6/23/17 - Smoke in the Air - 4QP 'D-Rank: 1 * 6/16/17 - The Case of the Missing Hammer - 4QP ''''RP and Other: 13' *7/23/17 - Reporting - 2QP *7/21/17 - A Lesson in Defensive Tactics - 3QP *7/18/17 - Sparring Session - 5QP *7/15/17 - Shiro's Office - 1QP *7/3/17 - Buying Ninja Tools - 4QP *6/30/17 - Aftermath - 1QP *6/29/17 - Team Practice - 3QP *6/27/17 - Cloudy Days - 4QP *6/23/17 - Sound Training Ground - 2QP *6/21/17 - A True Display of Skill - 2QP *6/15/17 - Sound Construction Project - 4QP *6/11/17 - Regroup! - 1QP * 5/31/17 - Ramen Shop - 4QP History and Story You can describe your character's early life here, and update this section as you take part in the subreddit. Category:Character Category:Character